My Love For You
by Sageeee
Summary: Lucy heartfilia a new college student just starting out stumbles into pink head Natsu Dragneel. What seemed just an encounter becomes something more...
1. college

"Deep breath" lucy says as she stands in front of the classroom door. Nervously she breaths in and out, after all its her first day. Yes, she is now a college freshman. "Fairy tail" the college is called. Its a famous for its sports and science courses, best you can get in fiore.

Unfortunately lucy is wanting to become either a writer or an a astronomer, she's been in love with the stars as long as she can remember. If not either than its plan B, a teacher.

Finally getting the urge she pushes the door open. Peeking in slowly, a bunch of heads turn to her attention. Embarrassed she walks in slowly, at least over 200-250 heads are looking at her.

"Welcome I'm professor Makarov Dreyar, are you the new student?" A short man asks her. With a white mustache it moves as he talks. "Y-yes" she answers and tries to block out all the attention she's getting. The professor looks at her, knowing what he means she turns forward to the class.

"H-hello I'm lucy heartfilia your new student, please take care of me…." She says trying to be calm. Smiling, makarov directs her to her assigned seat. Hearing everyone idolize and whisper about her, she can't help but blush.

Walking up the stairs she can feel millions of eyes laid in her. Deciding to walk faster, she can't help but feel her face go hot again. "Damn that's one fine-" a guy with raven dark hair says before getting cut off by a pink haired guy. Slamming his fist in to the raven guy he can't help but smile at the girl. Lucy stopping to look at the two, he can see the pinkie staring at her. Again her face goes hot, her face must be hotter than the sun now.

"Ack!" The raven guy says as he tries to recover from the impact. " dude what the fuck?!" He shouts at his best friendish natsu. Laughing loudly natsu chuckles before getting a fist in his face."ow…" He says before trying to land a punch on gray, the raven dude. Getting a death glare from his friend erza he puts his fist down and looks away scared. Gray noticing looks the other way scared as hell.

She was stronger than Achilles and Hercules together. Daughter of the devil.

She was their child hood friend. And she always got after them both if the fought. After all these years did they listen? Nope. They also knew to never get her mad.

All hell would break lose if they did.

Sitting down finally, she sighs. 'Those stairs are super long' she thought breathing heavily. Looking down she can barely see the professor, standing on the desk he begins to start the lesson.

This is going to be a long few years.

'Finally' lucy thought as she walks out of the doors and into the outside world. Looking around it seems as if half the population is here, and at class its deserted everywhere on school grounds. Yawning tiredly after working her brain all day for the first time since summer and graduation began lucy walks around looking for the dorms.

Remembering the path she took last time she searches through the crowd. People left to right tired as her walk like zombies returning to their dorms.

Confused and lost she notices a girl walking along in front of her, 'if I followed her maybe…. Maybe she'll lead me to the rooms' she thinks and smirks. Following the girl she tries not to be seen by her...

A cafe… the girl led her to a cafe half way across campus. Sure as hell away from the dorms. sighing disappointed she climbs out the bushes she was once in. People stop and stare at the strange girl climbing out of the bushes. noticing everyone looking at her she brushes her self off and tries to act normal walking away from the crowd, walking turning into running.

walking back to campus it starts to get dark out. Lost and confused again lucy walks down the street. Cold she shivers and looks around, finding a campus map. Running towards it happily she takes a look at it.

On the map it shows the campus and its buildings. Dorms are located on the east side, she is on the east side. Showing where she was, she finally knew where they were.

Right behind her.

Looking at the building it's huge. Gray and windows along the sides it looks like a hotel. Smiling glad she runs inside remembering how it looked like.

Running up stairs to her room, room 460. She again stumbles and falls forward. Expecting to fall face first, again she falls onto the soft and warm feeling she fell on this morning. Not even bothering to get up she lies there face first in the soft warmth.

"You again?"

She hears, the voice from this morning. Blushing knowing who it is she buries her face even more. "Um hello" he says and gets up. Having to also get up lucy gets up slowly and looks away. Face and ears hotter than ever.

"Natsu dragneel"

"What?" lucy says still looking away. "My name, Natsu dragneel" He says grinning. Turning to look at him, his hand is held out. To shake hers, looking at the hand she raises her own hand and softly grabs his warm hand. "Lucy" she says softly.

"No, whats your full name?" He asks again. "Lucy, lucy heartfilia." she answer slowly shaking his hand. Feeling the warmth radiating from his hand she holds it. "That's my hand". Letting go she steps back and blushes. "Ooh a softie huh?" He says smirking. Making a disgusted face she walks away.

What is it with this…. Pinkie?!

...

After meeting the infamous dragneel all lucy wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was all in her head. Looking at the dorm numbers she finds "Room 460". On the door hung a little white board and a drawing of her and her roommate/best friend.

Levy mcgarden.

And the words " lu-chan and levy-chan's room!". smiling softly she reaches the door knob and slowly opens the door...

"Welcome lu-chan!" The words say on a banner hung above the room and decorations hung all over. Seeing her best friend still decorating the bluenette looks at lucy surprised, smiling she runs toward her friend and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Lu-chan!" she yells and hugs her tightly. Hugging back the small girl. Feeling the warmth from the small lady she smiles softly. "Hello levy" she says and lets go of her. Both smiling at each other.

Catching up with her best friend they both talk endlessly. Levy kept speaking of her boyfriend gajeel. They've been dating for about maybe five years? Maybe six. And levy has been waiting for him to propose, she's counting the days.

"So what about you? Any one in particular? Hmm~" levy said smirking, since lucy never had a boyfriend since forever…

"No?" Lucy says and looks away trying to hide the blush from her face. Realizing levy screams, "No way! Tell me who he is!" She shouts at her face. " I'll give you a hint, he has pink hair and-"

"Natsu dragneel"

Turning to look at her friend both of their eyes grow wide, 'did levy just say his name?' Was all that was running through the blonde's head.

...

'Wait what? Did lucy just? She likes natsu? That's a first time' levy thought. She knows natsu, more than 'know' really. She was classmates with him when she was younger and they always used to play together with friends. Of course that's how she met her boyfriend also. She may have crushed on him when she was in sixth grade...

"Do you know…natsu?" Lucy asked levy, concerned she waits patiently. "Yup! Oh this is great news!" She excites. 'Oh god' lucy thought 'this means trouble'.

As levy went on and on about how lucy should vouch for love and how long its been, I mean come one she just met him today! Its not like a star crossed love from the heavens already.

Right?

"Levy!" Lucy shouted her loudest so the lady would give her attention, betting she scared half the people in the dorms she shuts her eyes tightly. "Calm down levy I literally just met him today. We haven't even talked a real conversation"

"But you could"

"Um no"

"I don't believe in romantic fates levy, so in my mind I think its impossible" lucy says softly. " I know one day I'll meet 'him'."

"You just said you don't believe in fate" levy insists.

"But I do believe in love"

…

**ahh how long has it been? Missed me? Any way I've been very busy this past month and I had major writings block, so I came up with this.**

**In the mean time enjoy.**


	2. Shakespear and sleepy natsu

"But I do believe in love"

. . .

Taking a sip of the hot coffee she just poured into her cup, lucy calmly sits down stairs in the lounge. Reading her book and watching the news.

Everyone was awake mostly. People walking by tiredly with bags under their eyes. Same as her she actually had to get up early.

After that conversation with levy she can't help but think. Burning her tongue on the coffee she jumps up and hurries to put the cup down. Swallowing she can't help but wince from the pain.

"ow, fuck!" She said loudly enough for her self to hear.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Turning to look at the person she covers her mouth. Of course it was the same pink head from yesterday." What do you want natsu?" Lucy said annoyed already, " just getting a cup of Joe" he said as he walked towards the coffee machine and grabbed himself a cup. Looking away to her book she continues to read. She had to wait out her classes since they start at 8.

"How's life lucy heartfilia?" Natsu questioned lucy as he sat next to her. Shrugging her shoulders she ignores the pink haired and continues to read.

Gazing at her how she squints slightly while she scans the words, or how her head scrunches as she gets to a good part of the story.

He admires her passion for books. Looking up she notices him staring, annoyed once again she gives death daggers through her dark brown eyes.

Natsu of course not caring still stares at her. "Stop staring,its rude" she says and continues to read.

Now looking at her book the title "A Midsummers Night Dream" by William Shakespeare. The book was old enough for the paper to be yellow and the sides to be brown. "Shakespeare huh?" He asks.

"You actually know someone like Shakespeare?"

"I know my people"

"Sure 'people'"

"I'm a fan of him also"

Surprised she gets an idea. "Oh yeah which famous love story did he write about?". Thinking hardly, its romeo and juliet. "He didn't so much as write about it, its a play and its romeo and Juliet obviously. I'm not that dumb" he said playful and stuck his tongue out.

Taking it as an insult she smirks, that was only the beginning…

…

Heading to her first class she smiles brightly with victory. She and natsu asked questions about Shakespeare and other famous authors. They bet on who knew the most, it went as high as $25.

She's definitely getting a new pair of shoes.

Natsu only knew the people he read from the books in highschool, even grade school. But he did know Shakespeare. Sitting in class with loss he can't believe he lost to a blonde, a girl even.

Looking down at the blonde, she's busy writing notes and listening to the professor. Not noticing he smiles and continues to stare and gaze at her.

"Oi, natsu" he hears a voice say. Ignoring he continues, until a Hand waves in front of him. Slapping the hand away he turns to look, gray of course sitting there with a smirk. "What stripper?" He asks moody.

"You like her don't you"

'What? Me? I don't like lucy its more like… A friend way… Right?' natsu thought. Staying quiet thinking, gray gets impatient and hits his arm slightly. " oh what?" Natsu said deep in thought still.

"You do like her" gray said trying to tease him. Looking down at the blonde she reads her notes and continues to work, 'a smart blonde huh?' Gray thought.

"I guess so" natsu replies. Wide eyed he stares at the man.

"As a friend mostly, I barely know her. We did talk today earlier, it was mostly about Shakespeare."

Feeling the eyes of someone the two look down slowly to see erza staring at them. Immediately getting the message they both sit still and listen to upfront.

'Busy day, boring day' lucy thought to herself. Looking around everyone is half asleep or not paying attention. Looking up she sees an orange haired guy staring at her. Winking he gives a sly smirk and a hand wave.

He stops flirting once a girl with pink hair hits his arm hard. Giving a strange look at the two of them, the pink haired girl smiles and waves her off and continues to hit her boyfriend. Whisper shouting at him, the orange haired taking in the hits the girl gave him.

Looking away she looks at her favorite couple, levy and gajeel. Lucy was also hoping for him to propose to her soon. She was also waiting for her prince charming.

Like levy she was counting the days.

Sighing in deeply she begins to doodle. Drawing constellations that were her favorite. Aquarius was her most favorite, she had a friend named Aquarius so she made that constellation her favorite.

Doodling she puts her head down on the desk. "Mmmhhh" she groaned, she barely got enough sleep last night. Levy talked to her almost until 4 in the morning. And they both had to wake up at 6.

"Tired?" She heard a voice say. Looking around she sees a girl with white hair smiling at her. She wore her hair into a small ponytail in the front, a black skirt and a white blouse with brown flats.

"Um yeah, I stayed up till 4 last night talking with my friend" lucy replied and sat up. "That's bad, a girls rest is important. Wouldn't want guys to look at the bags under your eyes"

Panicking she touches under eyes, making sure there wasn't. It would be better if she had a mirror.

Giggling she smiles, " don't worry you don't have any" the girl said. Relief washed over her.

"Mirajane Strauss" the girl said and held out her hand. "Lucy Heartfilia" she replied and shook her hand. Her hands were soft and she had a ring on her second last finger.

"You're married?!" She whisper shouted. Giggling once again she answers " no no I'm going to get married, I'm engaged" smiling softly lucy looks at her ring. It was a medium white diamond with sliver ring, nice details were added here and there.

"Girls there's the door, would you like to visit out there?" Professor makarov said, making everyone look at them. Letting go of her hand she sits straight. "N-no sir" they both replied in unison.

"Alright then pay attention, or else" makarov warned as he turned and continued writing on the black board.

The two nodding at each other before sitting straight ahead. Giggles and laughter can be heard slightly in the crowd, while a pink head continues to gaze at her from afar….

…

Back aching and hands sore from writing and sitting up most of the day, lucy was looking forward to getting comfortable.

Walking out of the doors she breaths in the fresh air. She was glad not to be breathing in the stuffy classroom.

Walking home on the stone path, lucy hears something in the bushes by the entrance. Scared she backs away and clutches her bag.

Waiting for it to come out, it goes quiet. Seeing a flash of blue she jumps up. Finally it comes walking out and its…

A blue cat… A blue cat with brown almost black eyes, it looked adorable than scary.

"That's weird. I've never seen a blue cat before" lucy says as she picks the cat up. Purring it rubs its head on her. Smiling softly she scratches behind its ear.

"HAPPY?!" she heard someone cry out. " HAPPY-" she heard again, the person sounded like a man.

Looking around the corner she sees natsu calling out. " HAPP-" he says before stopping. Resting his eyes on her then the cat, he smiles widely and runs towards her.

"Happy!" He yells before hugging her and the cat tightly. Surprised she stays still and quiet. The smell of cologne and sweat fill her nose.

"Oh happy you scared me! You shouldn't off run of like that!" Natsu says at the cat. "Um I'm guessing he's yours?" Lucy asks as she hands him the cat. "Yup! Found him when he was younger" natsu says as he squeezes the cat.

"Why is he blue? I bet you dyed him since you're crazy enough" lucy says crossing her arms. Shaking his head he smiles. " like I said I found him, he was already like this. And why the hell would I dye a cat blue? I would dye it red, for flames." He exclaims.

"Right…'' Lucy says as it goes quiet… A tension lingering in the air.

" I'm going to go, Levy's probably wondering where I am" lucy excuses.

"Uh yeah I have to take happy back also" natsu says before waving off and running inside. Lucy standing there still.

'Why is it always you?…' Lucy thinks before walking inside also.

Walking inside she sees mirajane with a tall, built, blonde haired guy. Spotting lucy she waves her over, making the guy look at her.

"Lucy this is my fiance, laxus" mirajane says as she grabs the guys hand and shows lucy both of their rings. Smiling hard mirajane waits for lucy reaction. Seeing a glow on the blondes face, she takes it as a sign of good.

"Oh my god mirajane!" Lucy says and hugs both of them, " it feels like forever we've known each other"mirajane says and hugs her back.

"Um I'm still here" laxus says while lucy is still hugging. Realizing lucy let's go and steps back and looks at the couple. Smiling softly she asks the couple if they would like to sit down.

"No sorry we can't, we have to head back to my place. My sister is staying at our house until college ends for her. She's probably worried sick" mirajane says and smiles at lucy then looks up at her fiancé. Laxus smiling back at her.

Waving the couple good bye as they leave the building lucy heads up the stairs up to her dorm. Her back still aches, after all she did stay up all night and sat up all day.

Walking up she makes sure no scarf guy or any steps to trip on were around. Another fall on natsu then she may as well just fall on him every time she sees him.

Reaching her dorm she makes it without falling on a human being. "Hey lu-chan" levy says as she enters the door, the bluenette sitting on her bed reading. Music is heard in the background. The song is "help our souls by nihilis (urban contact remix)".

"Lucy I'm going to stay at gajeel's for the night, he wants help with some work" levy says and puts her book and reading glasses down. "Oh yeah levy you guys will be doing 'work'" lucy teases.

Face and ears red levy looks wide eyed at lucy. " i-its not like that!" Levy exclaims. "What about that time you said he ordered pizza and you said you would be right back, you didn't come until 2 days later"

"STILL!"

…

Coming back from the bathroom she walks down the lonely halls. It was creepy like that movie "roommate". And levy left 20 minutes earlier so she would be alone.

In matching pink rabbit pajama set, lucy walks down the hall with slippers on and hair down. "Scary…" Lucy says as she continues to walk.

Reaching the door she runs inside. It was too quiet out there, too quiet. Shutting the lights off and crawling under the comforter, the only light was from the moonlight through the window.

It was nice and warm where she laid, hell she'd take any warmth right now. Snuggling closer to the 'warmth' she hears a deep breath and a snore almost like a growling, since again she hears it.

Realizing she gets up and pulls the blanket off, the outline of a muscular body lay before her.

"KyaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted. The body soon turning over, seeing pink hair obviously it was natsu. All he wore was a black tank top and gray shorts. The tank top really shown the shape of his chest. Turning red she frowns, anger slowly building up.

"Hmm?" Natsu grumbles.

Hitting him with a pillow he gets up quickly, weary eyed he rubs his face.

'Why is he here? In my bed?!'

This is going to be a long night.

…

**This came in late, I meant for this to come in a week ago but I kept on rewriting it. Oh well but its here, of course drama in school. I'm sick of them really, they annoy me to no end, but same old same old am I right?**

**Please tell me about your week so far and don't forget to review.**


	3. Morning

This is going to be a long night...

…

"NATSU!" lucy shouts. Its been 10 minutes and all that time she has been trying to get him up. Once he grumbled but that's it.

"Ugh fine you leave me no choice" lucy says as she lays down.

Trying to grab as much blanket as she could, it felt like hell when she laid down. It was super hot, enough to make her want to change her pajamas.

"Mmmh strawberries…" Sleep talking. Natsu grabs ahold of lucy and puts her into a death crushing cuddle. And what?! She smells like strawberries?!

Gasping under the heat she tries to be free. "Lucy?…" natsu mumbles as he nudges his head into her neck. Frozen she stops, she couldn't move.

He was holding her arms and legs tight enough not to squirm and his head made her head stay down. Cologne,sweat and perfume can be smelt in the room.

Trying to keep her eyes open she feels her eyes trying to fall. She was tried, jealous she release her arm and slaps him to wake him up. If she couldn't sleep he wouldn't.

Nothing happened.

He slept like the dead, no ,movement or sound except for snoring and heavy breathing.

Thinking heavily she comes up with the perfect idea. She screams her loudest. Startled he gets up, kicking lucy in the back. Looking around he finds a dark room. And a injured lucy laying beside him.

"Ow…" She says as she rubs her back and sits up. "Oh geez I'm sorry!'here let me"

"Stop it!enough already natsu! Just leave would you? My night has already has been ruined" lucy shouts. It had to come out sooner or later. I mean he did ruin it.

Ignoring he lifts her T-shirt and kisses the spot he kicked. Chills went up Lucy's spine and her face lit ups with heat.

"Natsu!''

"Well what else can I do?''

"I don't know…SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED!"

Shaking his head he grabs her softly and lays down dragging her with him. "I can't sleep without someone…happy doesn't want to cuddle"

Not saying a word she lays there with wide eyes. "Why me?" Lucy asks. "Because. Your room is closer."

Great.

"So can I sleep over?"

"Fine but when I wake up I hope you're gone or else" lucy warns. If she woke up and he was still there she would karate kick him, yes she did take karate when she was younger for defense. After all she is rich.

"Okay okay…" Natsu says and pulls lucy closer. Lucy never felt this close to a man before. I mean you know? She hasn't dated in like….

Ever.

"Luce you smell like…strawberries" natsu whispers and holds her tightly. "U-um you were saying that in your sleep, and quit squeezing me"

"Sorry"

Feeling warmth Lucy's eyes felt heavy, soon an a eternal darkness covers her vision.

…

"BEEP BEEP" lucy hears someone yell. Thinking its an alarm she looks around for her alarm clock.

It went off 10 minutes ago.

"Shit!" Lucy exclaims before jumping out of the bed. Natsu standing in front of her with bed head and only his pajama shorts on.

"Out of my way" lucy says before shoving him out of the way. Natsu stands in front of her again. "Natsu…" She growls.

"You didn't eat yet"

"Since when have you cared about me? Besides I don't have food"

Natsu with wide eyes looks at lucy with shock. Almost offended.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to eat?!"

"I thought you would eat at your room, since you where supposed to be gone before I woke up" she growls again. Getting into stance she stands into front of natsu in a challenge like way.

"Girl please-"

Lucy ignores and natsu gets a hardcore kick to the face. Knocking him to the ground with a smack. "I warned you" lucy huffs and crosses her arms.

"Fuck…that hurt" natsu exclaims as he rubs the side of his face. "You're like erzas twin!" Natsu says before jumping up excited, lucy giving a death glare in return.

Shuddering he backs away.

After getting ready and showered up. Lucy grabs everything she needs for her classes. She hated her second class, it was super boring and her teacher was her childhood friends father.

His name was Gildarts Clive.

He didn't meet her friend cana until she was almost 14. Since her mother died of an illness when she was 5. Until she met her father cana has been to almost every foster home there is.

"Lucy how are you?" says as he tried to shake Lucy's hand. Shaking his hand she replies "I'm good…"

"I have to go I'll see you in class"

Waving goodbye she sighs and heads to her desk. Gildarts taught Scientology, cana was trying to get into college here through gildarts. Its obvious she didn't get in, but he's still trying.

"Hey lu-chan!"

Turning towards the voice she gives another death glare, "u-um lu-chan?".

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DITCH ME?!"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT GAJEELS, AND LEFT ME WITH NATSU!"

"Woah what? Natsu slept over? Good job lu-chan!"

Grumbling in annoyance she waves and walks away. It wouldn't do much talking to levy about that anyway, besides her and gajeel were obviously humping it all night.

…

"Lucy"

"Why are you calling me lucy?"

"Fine, lu-chan?"

"What"

Looking at her friend, levy was giving the puppy eyes. No good came when she gave the puppy eyes. "Oh no" lucy exclaimed.

"Can I sleep over at gajeel's tonight again?"

Great. Levy's ditching and I bet natsu would sleep over again, if he doesn't she'll probably finish her story. Yeah she writes so what?

"Yeah I guess, just don't tell natsu you're leaving"

"I can't, he'll know anyway. He's gajeel's close friend, besides I bet gajeel told him already or mentioned it."

"Then no"

"Why?!"

Giving in lucy sighs and smiles and shakes her head, "why are you even asking me anyway? I'm not you boss or mother!"

"But you are my best friend" levy says before walking away down the hall.

Turning away she heads downstairs to the 1st floor of the school.

Finally opening the doors she walks out to see natsu and a guy with black almost blue hair. Looking at the two natsu spots her.

"Hey lucy! This is my roommate, gray" natsu says as he runs towards her dragging the poor guy.

The supposedly 'gray' looked at lucy before quickly looking away, his eyes were a deep blue like his hair, almost like black that can belong to the ocean.

"Um nice to meet you uh-gray" lucy says awkwardly staring at the two. Natsu not noticing the tension smiling his widest and grabbing on gray.

"Yeah nice to meet you, Blondie"

"ITS LUCY!"

Coming home to an empty room, lucy sighs and drops her bag before plopping onto her bed.

"Hey Luce"

Screaming she gets up and throws a pillow towards the voice, "woah calm down! Its me natsu!" He exclaims before shielding himself and lays down.

'Of course he's here' lucy thought as she calmed down and breathed in deeply,this wrecked her plans of writing and finishing her novel. She absolutely hates it when she writes in front of people.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked. "Well I see you're crazy as ever still" natsu replies. "DON'T SCARE ME THEN!" lucy shouts, making the pinkie laugh.

"You know I'm sleeping here again"natsu warns as he smirks. "Yep! And you're sleeping there" lucy says as she points at where he's sitting, on Levy's bed. The look of fear and disappointment appear on His face.

"But I need someone to cuddle with!" He exclaims as he walks towards her. "Then get happy to be in my place"

"But I love you?" He tires to smooth talk her. Looking back at him she gives a disgusted look and sticks out her tongue. "Well at least I tried…" Natsu mopes as he walks to the door slowly.

The guilt reaching her she sighs. "Fine! But you can't hold me or snuggle me, but I will let you sleep with me on my bed"

"Then change into pajamas I'm sleepy"

"Its not even 7!"

…

Again. Again she has to spend the night with the pinkie. Another night her back might be broken. He was strong and imagine a leg full of muscle hitting your back. It was her fault but how else would he get up?

"Lucy" he says as he pats the spot where she suppose to sleep. "No cuddling!" She warns, she did enjoy it but still.

Natsu wasn't hers.

Walking over to the lamp on her desk she turns it off and walks towards the bed. It was pitch black in the room. The moon wasn't out for this night…

Hearing natsu breathing behind her didn't help, he wasn't snoring but he was breathing heavily. Laying on the bed with eyes wide open she can't help but think. 'Why did I even let him?' Or 'why am I even here?'.

Annoyed she gets up and lays down on Levy's bed, at least she had room to move around. As soon as she got comfortable she heard natsu get up.

"Lucy? Lucy!" He shouts tiredly. Trying to ignore it she turns over. She had a to study tomorrow for exams. Her teachers are so strict having exams so early in the year.

Looking at the time it says '10:04'. 3 hours ago she would've went to bed because of natsu. After an arguement he finally agreed to stay up a little longer.

Drifting off to sleep she closes her eyes inky blackness takes over her sight...

Hearing the sound of an alarm lucy turns over, feeling heat her eyes grow wide. Sitting up fast she looks to the side and of course.

A sleeping natsu laying beside her.

Of course he had to sneak in with her. But why couldn't he stay in his room? I mean he has his cat happy.

Shutting the alarm of she gets up and finds two cups of coffee on her desk with a note attached.

'Morning lu-chan!

I came back this morning for clothes since I forgot them last night. Seen natsu and you spooning on my bed so I left. Anyways left a cup of coffee for you and natsu.

See you guys at class!

-levy mcgarden'

Okay what?! He was spooning with her?! Angrily she grabs the cup and takes a drink, again burning tongue. "Fuck!" She exclaims as she puts down the cup. Looking over to natsu, his eyes closed and laying on his back. Wearing the same black tank top from before.

Blushing she gets her stuff ready to shower before he woke up.

Grabbing her things she heads out the door. Bumping into someone in a hurry. 'God I'm on a roll' lucy thought before backing away. "I'm sorry" she says and looks at the person, a girl with short light blue hair and wearing a blue night gown.

"No no I'm sorry" she says in a quiet gentle voice. Still staring at her the girl looks at lucy strangely, its not like she meant to stare.

She had dark brown eyes like coffee. Same as her, her mother layla used to admire that about lucy when she was alive.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll see you around!" Lucy says as she runs down the dorm hallway. The girl looking at lucy strangely trying to say something. Lucy knows that look more than enough.

Going down a flight of stairs she can already see the line for the showers. It sucked

Living at a dorm, having to share showers and room. She just wasn't used to it, lucy is an only child.

Finally after almost half an hour lucy got to use the shower and get ready. Wearing a black short skirt above the knee, a white shirt with a collar under her raspberry pink sweater. Brown ankle boots to top it off. And her hair down in waves.

Scared to go back up to her room with that, sleep demon in her room. She decides to stay down and hang out in the lounge. If she dared to go back up she'll get a lecture from natsu.

It was about 8:33 when she checked the time. Looking around everyone is still scrambling to get ready. Of course seeing her best friend with wet hair still applying make up. Betting her and gajeel have been up "studying".

Getting up for coffee since she forgot her cup upstairs, lucy heads to the coffee machine.

Oh but of course, there's no coffee.

'Shit' lucy thought, well it wouldn't hurt to go upstairs. I mean natsu should be gone by now at least. Sighing she walks up to the flight of stairs.

Trying to enter her room quietly since everyone was loud, I mean come on people! Its morning!

Scanning the room, she finds her and Levy's bed made and no natsu to be found. In relief she jumps on her bed. Remembering last time she gets up fast.

Still no natsu in her room.

Frowning in disappointment she gets up and grabs her textbooks and other appliances for school. After all only 2 more days until the weekend.

Putting her coffee into a to-go cup she heads out the door and leaves the empty room.

"Um e-excuse me?" Turning to the voice, she sees the girl from earlier.

"Yes?"

"Um sorry about earlier, I live on the 4th floor. I was visiting a friend."

"I actually live on this floor, my names lucy. And you are?"

"Yukino" the girl says as she gestures. A smile can be seen on her face.

…

**Im so sorry, this was meant about three days ago. And this won't happen again, I SWEAR. I'm already halfway done the 4th chapter. Ugh on the 8th I have to actually do excersise.**

**Please review and enjoy!**


	4. You're dead natsu dragneel!

"Yukino" the girl says as she gestures. A smile can be seen on her face

…

Its been at least 5 hours and absolutely no sign of the troublemaker (natsu of course, she didn't even see him in class either.

Its now lunch and everyone is in line for food and paying for it or sitting down and eating the lunch they made themselves. Lucy would cook, but she likes to read more.

Besides why not use her wealth now?

Sitting down with levy and gajeel of course at a table, she begins to eat her salad and soup. The cafeteria is good for food, I mean its not like elementary with food cooked that should be studied and not eaten.

"So lu-chan… Snuggling with natsu go good?" Levy says with a spiteful smirk.

"Do your hips hurt from humping all night long?or your voice from moaning?" Lucy says while levy tries to catch her breath from choking on her food.

Both lucy and levy laughing hard until their stomachs hurt. Gajeel giving weird looks at the two, mumbling something in return.

Finally after a moment of breath, a red head sits down at the table. The three of them exchanging looks.

The red head notices the three staring. Expecting a big reaction, she just smiles and continues to eat and scroll on her phone.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, there is no where else to sit. I'm erza scarlet, I believe you guys know natsu?" She asks dropping her phone and looks at the three.

"Um yeah we do. By any chance did you see him this morning?" Lucy replies with a look in her eyes. "And I'm lucy heartfilia by the way, and this is levy and gajeel" she says again and gestures a hand at the couple.

"No, I haven't talked to him since the beginning of class yesterday."

"Lucy was wondering since they are a 'thing' now" levy cuts in and smiles innocently.

"WE ARE NOT A THING"

Laughing erza looks at the lucy, "well that explains it, you seem like his type." She says and smiles softly. "How do I lucy heartfilia seem like the infamous natsu dragneels type?" Lucy exclaims.

"The way you act and feel"

Silence goes around the table. Levy deep in thought looks at lucy, same goes for gajeel.

"Yeah she would seem like it" they agree.

"NO NO NO" lucy says loudly again. "Never in my life would I date or marry natsu dragneel"

"Who said anything about marrying?" Gajeel says with a mouth full of food and looking her. Warmth floods to her face and ears.

"Sup guys?" Someone cuts in. Everyone looking to the voice, its the speak of the devil.

"Hey natsu." Erza says and pats the seat next to her. Taking the offer he sits down, a tray full of food and other assortments fill his dish.

"Woah" levy exclaims. Natsu not giving a damn starts chomping down food.

"W-well I got to go, I'm busy…" Lucy says as she gets up and tsked her trash out and walks fast out of the cafeteria.

"What's her deal?" Natsu asks, smiles and muffled laughs are heard.

"Love."

…

'How the hell am I natsu's type?! I mean yeah as a friend or was it something else they meant?' Lucy thought looking at her study book. Its now been a half hour after lunch.

She didn't see any if the people she was sitting at lunch, but she could feel their eyes on her. How did that conversation turn into that?!

Sighing she pouts and puts her head down on her book. "Are you OK?" She hears a voice. Looking behind her, Mira was sitting there with her fiancé laxus.

Shaking her head as in yes, Mira smiles and continues to listen to the professor.

But why would she be OK?

'Please be over please be over' lucy kept replaying in her mind. Looking at the clock the bell was about to go. Finally a few seconds later it goes off. A wave of people rushing to the door and grabbing their things.

Walking away, or at least trying to from the crowd she tires to avoid mirajane. Since she'll just keep teasing anyway.

Finally out of the doors she walks fast and opens the doors and exits the building. But a hand grabs her shirt collar and pulls her behind a bush.

Screaming a hand covers her mouth. 'Holy shit I'm going to be raped! Is it a pervert who has me? AM I GETTING KIDNAPPED?!' She thinks as she tries to breath.

"Shh!"

Opening her eyes she sees the idiot the were talking about at lunch.

Hitting his hand that was over his mouth, his eyes were every but her. "why the hell did you do that?!" She whisper shouts.

"Erza is trying to match me up with someone. She didn't say who but I ran anyway" he says and continues to scout the area.

"And what has that have to do with me?" She ask. Turning his head her eyes catch a hint of red forming on his cheeks.

Truth was it was erza and Mira planning on setting him up with lucy.

•FLASH BACK•

"What's her deal?" Natsu asks, smiles and muffled laughs are heard.

"Love."

"What do you mean about love?" He asks as he swallows the food in his mouth.

"Oh nothing…." Erza says and smiles innocently. "Hey guys!" Mira says and sits down, laxus of course like a dog following her.

"So natsu, heard about you and lucy last night." Mira whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. Levy can be heard choking again.

"I just spent the night there, happy didn't want to cuddle" he says casually and continues to eat.

"Is that an excuse or?…." Gajeel asks, a death glare is all that can be seen on his face.

"Hey natsu."

"What."

"Do you mind If…i try to set you up with lucy?"

"Yes I mind!" He yells and stands up. Shock is on everyone's face. Only Mira would ask a question like that, I mean she is obsessed with the idea of love. She was extremely happy when laxus came.

"Erza would you help me with him?"

"HELL NO I HAVENT EVEN KNOWN HER LONGER THAN 2 MONTHS"

"Natsu you haven't found someone in like….ever"

"Stay out of this Laxus!"

"Please natsu just"

"NO" he yells and jumps out of the window, they were on the second floor so it wasn't that tall.

"Natsu!"

•END•

So now here is, hiding behind a bush with the girl they were trying to set him up with. "Okay I think we're good" hey says and pulls up lucy, both walking out trying to act casual.

"Well thanks for the ambush, later natsu! And no sneaking in at night again!" She says as she walks away toward the dorms.

Signing he smiles and walks toward the dorms also. Making a promise to himself, he promises to try not to sneak in on lucy again.

He usually sneaks in through the window or the door since they're both usually open. Levy always forgets anyway.

…

Taking a deep breath of the cold fall air, she walks inside and heads straight to the coffee machine. Coffee is good for the soul, except the fact she always burns her tongue.

Pulling out the book she was reading the morning natsu came and they talked about Shakespeare. She tries to relax before anything else happened.

Peace was hard to find these days.

"Lucy!" Mira calls as she and laxus hand and hand walk fastly towards her.

Too late.

"Hi Mira" she replies and gets up, the book still in her hand. "Did you see natsu anywhere?" She asks, an annoyed look can be seen on laxus's face.

"Umm no…why"

Smiling she waves and shakes her head as she walks away. Lucy of course knew what she was up to, and she was even a little jealous of the fact she does that for natsu but not her.

She's as single as a Pringle.

Laughing at the thought she walks up stairs. Levy was actually staying tonight so she wants to spend as much time as she can before gajeel steals her again.

Climbing the stairs she see "yukino" from earlier, "oh hello again" she says and smiles before continuing going down the hall.

"Hi…"

Opening the door she sees levy sitting there reading and writing. "Hey levy" lucy says and puts her bag down and plops her self on her bed.

"Oh hey lucy! What's up? Is natsu coming here again so you two can snuggle on my bed, or can I stay?" She jokes, "its your fault that he even slept over in the first place. You ditched me and left to gajeels!"

"Sure…."

"I MEAN IT"

Waking up the next morning she rubs her eyes. Fear hits her and she gets up as fast as she can and looks to her side. No natsu.

Finally.

Smiling she looks over to levy, this time she was cuddling with someone but she couldn't make it out. Probably gajeel again. Hearing a snore that sounds familiar she freezes.

Or it could not be gajeel?

Levy was a little…tipsy last night. She left after 12:00 and lucy wasn't up when she came back. 'Did levy SLEEP with someone other than gajeel?!' Panic is written all over her face.

The person who's sleeping with levy slightly turns and tuffs of pink can be seen. Looking at levy she's just smiling and hugging who ever back.

Slowly walking towards the two, her chest tightens and sweat can be seen dripping on her face with anticipation. Its natsu, of all people she can sleep with.

"LEVY!" She shouts and nudges levy gently. Waking up startled levy groans. "What" she says with a heavy voice. An expression is on Lucy's face as she points at the person next to levy.

Turning to see Levy's gut turns all over and it almost feels like vomit coming to her mouth.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Levy roars and kicks natsu in the back so hard he fell to the floor with a loud crash. Heavy breathing from Levy's mouth is all that is heard in the room.

"Holy shit"

Natsu walking up begins gasping for air and wheezing. "The fuck" is all is he can say. "Holy shit levy you winded him!" Lucy exclaims and runs toward natsu to help.

"Natsu why are you even here?!"

"I slept over again! God lucy you didn't have to kick me!" Natsu says and coughs.

"It wasn't me, levy did"

Looking at levy, a shadow is on her face and you can feel her glare as she growls.

"levy?…

Her face is darkened and you can feel her wrath from miles away.

"natsu…" she growls.

He whimpers and tries to crawl away. But she grabbed hold his shirt. "eeeyyah!" he screams.

"You're dead natsu dragneel…"

…

**Ugh this is so late. I'm so busy right now, plus I was writing a story for the side characters of FT on tumblr, it was last week and I didnt make it. I re-wrote this and the other story twice but yeah its here.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**


End file.
